


The Fault in our Scars

by Chromatic_Demon123



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, M/M, Willdip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromatic_Demon123/pseuds/Chromatic_Demon123
Summary: Will Cipher is a being of ultimate power with no weakness...Until he met Stanford Gleeful...Will has spent the last 30+ years in a hell he could have avoided if he had paid more attention to the man he called friend now stuck in a suffocating contract with Stanford where he is powerless and at the mortals mercy Will was about ready to give up and resign himself to his eternal fate. Until he met Dipper. The sassy mortal boy had taken a liking to the demon since he was young realizing early on how much Will's talents and knowledge were being squandered. Perhaps he doesn't want to free the demon but he is more than willing to treat him as the greatness he is. Acting on a plan of chance the two work together to escape the horror house that is the Gleeful mansion in search of a safe haven only to find out Stanford is not willing to let go that easily. While dodging horrorterrors like Will's brother and other henchmen of the mad scientist Dipper and Will start discovering more about themselves and plenty more about the other. Maybe it's not such a bad idea to date you boss what could possibly go wrong when all you have is each other?





	1. Enough is Enough.

 

 

 /( 0 )\ /( 0 )\ /( 0 )\

 

 

_So cold…so cold…Please make it stop._

His hands slid over my sides while his fingers poked and prodded every sensitive spot on my midsection as I attempted to stay quiet as not to give him the pleasure of hearing me make a single peep. His hands were soft and warm but to me they sent a frigid feeling through my body when he touched me. His hands pushed up the soft blue sweater he liked seeing me in as his nails scraped over my stomach and I heard him chuckle darkly behind me pulling my back against his chest.

“I’m very disappointed in you Will.” He said softly in my ear his voice chilling me to my very core.

I shook like a small dog in his arms and stuttered “P-please Master Stanford I apologize I tried my best.

Stanford chuckled darkly and sneered “I didn’t ask for your best Will I asked you to burn the entire house down and a demon of your magnificent power couldn’t even complete that tiny and trivial of a task.”

His fingers brushed my face and I whimpered “S-sir there were children in the house what if they got hurt?”

He sighed and grabbed my chin saying “And with enough of your magic you could have easily gotten them to safety. I honestly thought when I summoned you I got a POWERFUL and SMART demon but all you have proven to be is weak and borderline retarded. It doesn’t matter I’ll just send Spherius to fix your mistake.”

He let go of me and turned away stepping towards the splay of maps and diagrams on his desk. I attempted to inch my way towards the door in hopes this was perhaps the end of our conversation and this was considered a silent get the hell out of my office gesture.

As I turned towards the door he asked quietly “Where do you think you’re going Will?”

I stood really still then shivered when I felt an invisible force pull me towards Stanford and his arms snake around my waist.

He whispered in my ear “You still haven’t been punished yet you didn’t think I would forget did you?”

Fear drilled its way through me knowing a mistake like this wouldn’t be overlooked and that I was foolish to think I could leave this office without being tortured. Stanford pushed the loose sweater off my shoulder and sank his teeth into my slate grey skin hard enough to leave only a bruise but enough to make me cry out in pain making him chuckle while he kissed and licked the abused flesh. I could already feel his hand finding its way into my pants stroking my leg gently even though this man was far from gentle. His hand finally found its way to my cock stroking it rhythmically forcing me to bite my lip in a desperate attempt to silence my moans. Anyone would find being in Stanford’s strong arms with his hand pleasuring them rather enjoyable if they were unaware of what kind of man Stanford really was seeing as he painted himself to the community as a charming and sociable person who could gain the sexual favor of both men and women alike but living with and working for him has given me the truthful perspective of who he was under his sugarcoated surface a hateful and manipulative old man that would gladly use his power and people’s trust in him to further his own heinous plans. He loved using the fact that he could intimidate me with our contract and his own sadism to punish me if I didn’t do one of his psychotic jobs correctly or to the letter. His fingers viciously pinched one of my nipples causing my teeth to break the skin of my lip making it leak a small drip of blood as tears filled my eye. His hand left my cock and slid down the back of my pants as he proceeded to play with my ass pushing his fingers in and out of it ranging from a measly one finger to painful four. Suddenly I heard the jingle of a belt and I was turned around and pushed to the floor as Stanford sat down in his chair his pants completely undone as he smiled cruelly and beckoned me forward with a single finger.

As I positioned myself between his legs his hand raked through my light blue hair and he purred “You know how this works Will and if you don’t mind try and watch those knives in your mouth I find pain very pleasurable but only when I am the one causing it.”

I looked at his crotch feeling my own erection which was caused purposely by Stanford and slowly pulled him out of his gray boxer briefs staring fearfully at his cock knowing when I got him hard what he would do next. Either way I had to do it or face worse more painful punishment for resisting the initial one and shuddered remembering how I had made that mistake only once and would never do such a stupid thing again. I put my mouth to work on his cock listening to the unapologetic soft moans of the older man as he began to get hard when he grabbed my hair and pushed himself inside my mouth so I took the hint and started bobbing my head up and down on Stanford’s length feeling the humiliation well up inside me at how used I felt and I how broken I had become under the tyrannical rule of this old man. He was hard as a rock by now and without warning pulled me off of his cock and levitated me onto his lap using his magic. He picked up a letter opener off the desk and sliced the seams of my dress pants pulling the tattered fabric out from under me before using his bare hands to tear at the underwear that was left. I was hoping Stanford would end this quickly but then again quick was his least favorite way to punish me. He pulled me into a suffocating kiss plundering my mouth with his tongue and lifted my hips roughly forcing himself inside me causing me to break the kiss and howl in pain and pushed myself off him the toe of my boot cuffing him under the chin as I fell. I tried to scramble away hoping to make it out of his office and hide knowing Stanford would become bored looking for me eventually and things would blow over until I screwed up again. Not caring I was naked from the waist down I scrambled my way to the door only to make it there as it snapped shut and magically locked. I heard a frustrated growl behind me along with him doing up his pants as I pulled at the door panicking when the sound of his heeled boots started up behind me. I snapped my fingers spastically only to know it was useless with his seal on my magic. Our bond had gone from a loving friendship to a figurative collar and leash leaving me no options and no way out. He roughly grabbed me by my shoulders and spun me around pinning me to the door.

His cold blue eyes were filled with frustration and he purred “Are you really resisting a punishment again William I thought you would have learned from the first time.”

I whimpered and pleaded but to no avail he just smiled cruelly and took the letter opener pressing the tip partially in my eye causing me to scream in pain as my sight went black and he pushed me out of his office leaving me to bleed out of my only good eye as the door slammed shut with a loud thud.

A loud cackle came out of nowhere and a snide voice giggled “Oh my Willy fucked up again looks like master gonna let me have fun fixing your screw up.”

I snarled in the direction of my psychotic twin brother “Why don’t you go suffocate yourself in Miss Mabel cavernous vagina lord knows that where your dignity is buried half the time.”

He snarled “Ya got a lot fucking sass for someone with no working eyeballs and a cozy spot on master shit list. Oh well guess you won’t see this coming then.”

Before I could react my brother nailed me in the side with his pointy toed hooker boot cackling insanely as I wheezed in more pain when he pressed the sharp stiletto heel into my throat and said “Give up William nobody here wants you all you are is convenient magic and labor why bother fighting when you don’t have reason to live.”

I pulled the boot up and rolled sitting up smirking “If you trying to insult me Spherius its not working I would rather be convenient magic and labor than cheap and easy entertainment at least one of us has dignity when it comes to our job. If I had a choice between an STD and sleeping with you I would hands down pick the STD at least I can make it go away eventually.”

Spherius growled and as I carefully listen I dodged his rush attack putting most of my focus into listening for his movements. This wasn’t the first time I had fought Spherius blind and all the offense to him but he would often let his anger overrun his common sense when fighting making glaring errors that even I blind could use against him. All I had to do was dodge him until one of the other family members heard the commotion if I was lucky Dipper would hear first and yell at Spherius which made me internally happy cause the young master hated the Spherius with a passion seeing as he was the only one Spherius hadn’t sweet talked into sleeping with him making Spherius annoyingly persistent in his attempt to bed the young man to the point of getting borderline rapey. Dipper was indifferent to me he was still an asshole and ordered me around but he gave me reasonable mundane orders that I fulfilled happily finding pleasure in normal human chores like cooking or organizing his often messy study.

As if my prayers were answered a young man’s voice snapped “Goddammit can I not read without a full scale demonic cacophony going on downstairs.”

The annoyed tap of expensive dress shoes approached as Dipper immediately snapped “Spherius go be stupid somewhere else and for the love of god put some actual clothes on we are not a whore house no one is paying to see that much of your ass.”

Spherius made a low growling noise before I could no longer sense his presence. Suddenly Dipper warm arm was around me and there was a shift and he set me on a soft couch the smell of pine filling my nostrils making me assume we were in either his room or his study both rooms containing couch and the pleasant pine smell.

He tipped my head up moving it side to side before hissing “Such a piss poor way to treat something as useful as you if he wants to punish you find a way that doesn’t damage body parts that are needed. I prefer psychological punishments over physical ones they last longer. What the hell did you do to make that psychotic owl eyeball you?”

I sighed finding comfort in confiding to Dipper and said “Oh you know the usual flubbed one his tasks of mindless destruction for the sake of intimidating someone.”

Dipper groaned in annoyance “If he wants mindless destruction he should have sent you idiotic brother he is wasting your talents on things below your paygrade at least when I give you menial tasks they serve some purpose if only to me.

I shrugged “I don’t make the rules master I just follow them in hopes they don’t change suddenly because honestly consistency is lost to anyone in this house but you sir.”

Dipper chuckled “Why is it you flattery always seems to warm a spot in my heart if only for mere seconds.”

I smiled “Perhaps it’s because I am the only person in this house that says nice things to you and means them as well as not expecting something out of you later.”

He stroked my face with his thumb and said “Why be kind in a world that just takes advantage of that?”

I leaned back saying “Because if I let my anger and bitterness overcome me who would I be useful to master? Yes if I got belligerent and difficult enough maybe I would find a way out of my contract but at what cost? Yes my owner is a lunatic wearing the face of a friend but I have a roof over my head and food as well as someone to keep my brother out of the open because knowing his lack of morals he would be ten times more dangerous to mortals if he were not strapped down with a contract like me. I have a purpose master even if it’s a shitty one it’s a purpose nonetheless.”

Dipper sighed and before I knew it his lips were upon mine in gentle but needy kiss only making me smile and reciprocate finding the sweet taste of the young man’s mouth far more delicious than Stanford’s. I let his tongue win in the role for dominance letting the 18 year old mortal hold power in this situation as his hands roved over my naked legs making me realize I still had no pants or underwear only my leather boots not that I was overly concerned being in a private room with Dipper. I forced myself to stay flaccid not wanting to entice the boy any farther than this with how many things could go south in second landing us both in hot water with Stanford.

He parted with a soft sigh and said “Your eye looks like its healing.”

I leaned back “Yes it is I can make out your fuzzy outline now which is unusual because last time your sister eyeballed me my eye took almost two days to grow back.”

Dipper helped me into a pair of underwear and pants us having about the same waist size as he used his magic to widen the hips and lengthen them seeing as he was only 6 foot and I was 6 foot 4 and a half inches so his pants were a tad bit short on me.

“Gee that is unusual guess you got lucky this time.” I could almost hear the smile in his voice knowing full well he would never admit to speeding up my regeneration process.

He started necking me before there was a rapid knock on the door and an excitable female voice giggled “Brother dear yoo hoo I need to come in and chat with you.”

Dipper muttered under his breath “Can’t I have five minutes to get a little demon ass without being interrupted?”

I lifted a pale blue eyebrow at his comment curious why he would put pants on me if his intentions were to get sexual with me though I figured he wanted to undress me himself and not have to go off Stanford’s previous work. Also I always appreciated how honest Dipper seemed with voicing his intentions figuring he was only mere minutes away from voicing them if we hadn’t been interrupted by his skanky sister.

Dipper snapped open his office door now that I could see more clearly and allowed his sister in a with a annoyed expression on his face he often wore when he was force to let her in his domain. The tall lanky nearly anorexic brunette gave a sweet smile to her twins annoyed expression before looking at me her smile almost dissolving into a sneer making me give her a blank uninterested stare back seeing as she held no interest of mine outside of fleeting fantasies of publicly humiliating her only to fall back to reality realizing Stanford would skin me alive for embarrassing his favorite niece.

“Dear brother do we really need our house pet sitting in here listening?” She asked.

Dipper rolled his eyes “He’s none of your concern.”

Mabel looked at me “Will out.”

Dipper snapped his fingers as I rose and pointed down forcing me back on the sofa glaring at his sister “Say your peace and get out Mabel.”

She huffed and said “Our uncle is requiring you to go out into the woods and look for some plants he needs for a special concoction and I told him a delicate lady like me is unfit for the harsh element of the woods so you’re on your own and you have till sundown to find them.”

He looked at his watch sighing “He is glad I value the college courses he pays for and feel honor bound to do this.”

Mabel handed him the list and he almost looked his sister in the eye when handing it to me asking “You know the general locations where we can finds these Will?”

I looked the list over finding most of them sounded like a recipe for poison what with some of them being things like buttercups and belladonna roots but nonetheless said “I know where to find most of these and I would be happy to accompany you if only to carry them for you seeing as I would say some of these are quite poisonous and I can withstand most if not all human dimension poisons whether natural or manmade.”

I could feel the wave of disappointment coming from Mabel as if revealing that little tid bit about myself just ruined an extensive list of torture plans she had lined up for me.

Dipper gave me a soft smile if only to irritated his sister that he would rather smile at the “house pet” than his own twin and said “That would be very much appreciated Will we will set out for the woods in a couple minutes so we have ample time to find and collect a reasonable amount for great uncle Stanford.”

It probably took Mabel all she had not to slap me for getting her twins favor over her and stormed out no doubt to sulk or complain to Spherius who I think could care less as long as he got a piece of her ass in the end. Dipper changed into a long sleeve cerulean v neck shirt and a pair of black jeans before grabbing a knee length black coat seeing as it was early October therefore chilly to most human even if I found the chill to be refreshing and pleasant over the obnoxious heat of the summer. Using what little magic I had seeing as Stanford knew better than to completely take all my magic away if he didn’t want a sick constipated demon on his hands seeing as our magic also doubled as our body’s waste management I changed my clothes to a light powder blue button up and a purple zip up hoodie before changing my demon appearance to resemble that of a young pale black haired man with gray eye, a normal bandage patch and a pair of silver wire spectacles.

Dipper looked me over approvingly and walked by me intimately close and whispered his warm breath tickling my ear “I know its for secrecy but I must say I will always fancy your real face better.”

Dipper patted my shoulder innocently saying “We best be off Will we got three hours till sundown though I am pretty sure with you in tow it will take a mere forty five minutes to handle this task.”

I sighed in exasperation asking myself where I went wrong in life. My best friend turned into my psychotic master, my younger master wanted to bang me and didn’t even try to hide it from me, my young mistress could really benefit from a shrink to get those homicidal tendencies and daddy issues looked at with how unhealthily she clung to Stanford and kissed his wrinkly old ass and my twin was a monster that fucked anything dumb enough to look in his direction as well as had a god complex that made most human narcissists blush.

We walked for about forty minute until we enter the woods of Gravity Falls and proceeded farther in until we came upon Stanford’s old cabin which I stopped and stared at wistfully only to have Dipper stop beside me and ask “This is where you and Stanford stayed on research ventures?”

I nodded looking at the old rundown building feeling a sour taste in my mouth “Yeah this is where we lived most of the time until things went to hell.”

Dipper looked at the cabin before asking me “Seeing as I will probably never get an honest answer out of my uncle could I make the inquiry to you to tell your side of the story?”

I sighed “Not much of a story master but we simply started out a research partners along with a gentleman named Fiddleford McGucket who was more or less kinda jealous of me though not that I blame him with how Stanford strung him along on occasion with sparing moments of genuine kindness but eventually Fiddleford got tired of being treated like a lap dog plus from the sounds of it Stanford did something pretty bad to him involving my brother who at the time I had convince Stanford to put under a contract telling him how dangerous Spherius could be and offered him the keys to control Spherius seeing as I could care less about what he decided to do with my brother and helped him for about twenty years with whatever his heart desired to research. Now don’t misunderstand me Stanford has always been the morally gray sort but back then he had boundaries unlike now and genuinely wanted to help people again unlike now and I was willing to accept he wasn’t perfect and even I would tend to bend the rules if it benefited either of us but I had strict boundaries I refused to cross even to this day.”

Dipper nodded in an almost understanding way as we walked away from the shack and tried to make small talk though it was awkward with how little we actually socialized when without thinking I vented “God there are days I wish I was contracted to you instead of Stanford.”

Dipper lifted an eyebrow and smirked “Really now?”

I blushed a deep maroon and tried to look away when he stepped in front of me that shit eating grin on his face making me want to smack him and kiss him all in one go with how it was the closest thing I ever got to vivid expression on his usually flat indifferent face. It was cute and mesmerizing but not enough to make me embarrass myself further as he grabbed me from behind and pulled me against his body.

Dipper smiled and whispered in my ear “I order you to explain that comment would you be so bold to go against and order as trivial as this from your favorite master?”

One would say Dipper was just stroking his already massive ego by calling himself my “favorite master” but truth be told he wasn’t exactly wrong Dipper had become something to me akin to a beloved boss with how little unwarranted attitude he gave me and all the nice things he would do for me that he thought I didn’t catch onto. I wouldn’t say we were friends more like confidants who kept each other moving forward and honestly he would be the first Gleeful I would throw myself in the line of fire for Stanford and Mabel could burn in hell for all I care along with Spherius despite him being actual blood related family.

I figured I had no other option other than to confess so I said in a small voice “You see me as a creature of ultimate knowledge and not a disposable tool like Stanford does and your patient with me when I mess up plus you’re fully independent which is impressive for your young age…you also smell nicer than Stanford and have more common sense than that dense owl he is just so…Mphf!”

My mouth was suddenly assaulted by Dipper in a passionate kiss as held me close to his body my eyes closed as I drank in the warmth of the kiss and his body when his action started escalating into more sexual ones and nudged him away to find him panting his eyes dilated so I asked “Are you okay master?”

Dipper looked sweaty and said “I don’t know I feel really warm it’s been building up since we entered the forest.”

I racked my brain for what could be putting him in a state of what appeared to be arousal not remembering him eating or drinking anything before we left so being spiked with an aphrodisiac by someone in the house seemed unlikely when I asked “Did you touch anything odd or unusual upon entering the forest?”

He looked up his eyes looking at me lustfully now his pupil almost blotting out his teal iris as he said “All I remember doing is sniffing an unusually colored buttercup there only poisonous to human if you eat them and I didn’t pick them cause as much as they looked like buttercups they were purple and if my botany research serves me any purpose here buttercups are yellow only like there name sake.”

I paled when he mentioned a purple buttercup lookalike and said slowly “Uh…master I think I know what you sniffed.”

Dipper gave me a sweaty deadpan look as I explained “It’s something called a Bedroom Buttercup and was genetically engineered by Fiddleford so he could make extra money for a wedding that never happened due to Stanford’s influence I may or may not of accidentally spilled some seeds and never retrieved them and in the thirty years since they must of found the forest habitable for them and grew like any other flower in the forest.”

Dipper sighed leaning against a rock his fingers scratching at his legs resisting the urge to touch the noticeable bulge in his pants as he said “And let me guess they have an aphrodisiac effect on anyone who inhale any part of them.”

I shrugged “More or less there not poisonous like the original so Fiddleford would put the pollen in wine or candy ya know romanticized crap you human give one and other or make more intimate thing like body oil or some weird lubricant I don’t know Fiddleford was a weird one when an idea hit him for an invention.”

Looking at the mortal fidget was almost deliciously cute his sweaty scrunched up face held a look of utter embarrassment when I used a little magic to push him off the rock and slid behind the shorter male letting him fall against me making his face red with shame as I purred in his ear “I believe it is a servants job to have his masters comfort be of the utmost importance is it not and from where I’m standing you look pretty uncomfortable meaning I need to do my job a bit better.”

I chuckled and kneaded his crotch laughing softly trying not to make it sound like I was enjoying this whole situation.

 

<<\- ( | ) ->>

 

Will sounded like he was enjoying this. I think the demon enjoyed any situation where he could be in control but was I complaining right now? Internally yes. Externally no since all that was spilling from my lips were gross moans as the demon fondled me while his hand slipped under my shirt and teased my nipples making my face feel warm out of embarrassment that I was submitting to him this easily but what choice did I have. Part of me wanted him as whole and part of me only wanted him for pleasure and his unique ability to put one at ease and be just the kind of stress relief I needed in my life. I couldn’t tell which part of me was more pathetic the one pining for the demon or the one seeking to use him as an easy stress ball while treating him ten times better than my uncle did. Will was a beautiful and magnificent creature and probably what made me vault over the fence at fourteen when I used to spy on him bathing or later on taking care of his own sexual needs. One could pass it off as me being inquisitive and out for research but honestly when you’re watching a demon masturbate and jacking off like you’re watching porn while he’s at it I don’t think you can apply the research excuse anymore. His light touches on my body made me shiver when his finger dipped below my belt.

“Don’t even think about it Will.” I hissed trying to discourage the demon from proceeding with whatever he was trying.

Will purred in my ear “Would you rather we continue our current mission with you all hot and bothered with a rather needy erection that your esteemed servant has no problem taking care of.”

My mouth set in a hard line seeing as the demon made an irritatingly fair point because focusing was getting harder and harder with how horny breathing in that damn flower made me.

I sighed knowing it was either me taking care of myself and probably being unable to stop the demon from peeping on me or let him take care of me using his own skill and assumed billion years of sexual knowledge so I said softly in a barely audible voice “Please take care of me Will.”

The demon said the smirk evident in his voice “What was that master I don’t believe I heard that quite clearly.”

I softly growled prompting the demon to chuckle and dip his finger lower into my pants until I could feel his nails gently run over my stiff cock making me whine softly as his other hand skillfully worked on undoing my belt before making short work of the button and zipper on my pants. Once the constriction of my pants were gone Will’s hand rubbed more freely over the bare flesh of my erection before he tugged down my underwear gently holding my length in his hand. There was something deeply satisfying about seeing Will’s hand holding me the contrasting pink of my cock to his slate gray hand suddenly realizing Will was back in his demon form and was panting softly cupping my ass in his crotch grinding gently against my backside making me let out a breathy chuckle.

“Aww his someone getting hot and bothered himself touching his master’s cock I hope I’m and upgrade from Stanford’s what six inches?” I snickered.

Will sighed and said in an echo laced voice “I don’t like to kiss and tell sweetheart but I will say this you are definitely one delicious upgrade.”

Will’s voice changing usually meant one of two things one he was angry however his angry voice was more distorted than this echo like one or two he was slipping into his other personality which to Stanford had no name to me I just differentiated by calling him William as oppose to always referring to the demon as Will and his other personality like to use an ethereal sounding voice sounding almost haunting and wise beyond its years but I never took it for the sexual type that was usually Will in control when any type of perverted display was made. I was pretty sure William was a personality born from control deprivation and seemed to come out in the form of a domineering trickster who would back you into a corner leaving no way out but meeting his demands. Usually when I encountered William I pretended to not notice his presence finding if you don’t acknowledge him he won’t act up and just call him Will like it’s the same nervous pervy attitudinal demon that had been there from the start. Stanford was a dumbass and always acknowledges the demons other personality in hopes he might glean something from William that he can’t from Will funny thing is I think William hates Stanford far more than Will does often angering the old man by telling him if he has nothing to offer neither does the demon. William likes to disregard he’s under contract often even though I’m positive he knows he is he seems aware pretty much everything Will is aware of though sometime Will develops holes in his memory mostly when William gets mad one example being Spherius  messed up a cake he had made Mabel and I for out fourteenth birthday (honestly only making the cake because it was my birthday but he’d catch hell if he played favorites) and proceeded to pin his twin to the wall with every fork in the house Stanford only finding Will cause a fork in his office came to help Will in his endeavor and found Will redoing the cake and when asked where the fork he took went Will responded with the question “what fork?” making Stanford leave Will to his devices when I had come in and told him there was a rather grotesque mess on the second floor involving a lot of forks and the black demon (usually how I referred to Spherius before I was made aware abominations like him are allowed names) and to this day Will doesn’t seem like he recollects forking Spherius to the wall.

The demons warm hand slid over my cock using my precum as lube as he moved my pants down more so my bare ass could feel the outline of his own erection as he purred softly in my ear “I haven’t had such fresh young meat in my hand in ages I would trade that ragged old owl for you any day I would preferably not have any shackles holding me but if trading up is my only option I will take that too.”

White skeletal looking hands popped up touching my thighs and holding me as Will from the sound of it unzipped his own pants and before I could stop him wedged his cock between my ass cheeks and pumped me while grinding the thick tentacle in the crack of my ass which for some strange reason got me off more. He sucked on the lobe of my ear making me moan even louder glad no one could hear me with how embarrassing I sounded when Will gave a breathy groan against my neck as I felt something warm drip on my lower back when I leaned back against his chest letting loose an embarrassingly girly moan as a came all over the demons hand the demon letting go of my cock and as if it was completely normal licked his hand clean of my semen. He let me stand on my own after a few minutes making sure I wouldn’t fall over and when I turned to face him after I resituated my pants finding his pants were buttoned and zipped like he never undid them and I felt at my back finding it clean and free of what I could only assume had been Will’s sexual fluids.

Will blinked his large silver eye shining in the dim light of the forest and looked around before saying nonchalantly “We should probably hurry along with that task for Master Stanford I don’t want him mad at either of us for being late.”

Again Will just brushes aside any weird act he does by getting right back on track with his original goal before his personality lapse happened any normal person (or creature) would probably have been at least slightly nervous or stuttering or even blushing but Will acted like he didn’t just have my cock in his hand almost a minute ago or was rubbing his own junk between my ass cheeks either. I would love to see what was going on in his head right now however one of the problems with Will’s signature mind magic is it didn’t work on him technically his light nor his mind magic worked on him I believe the explanation he gave me many years ago was you could not use a Ciphers own soul magic against them or any magic only they could use which technically boiled down to mainly there signature soul magic Will’s being light and mind while Spherius’s was shadow and body related. Suddenly we heard a rumbling around us causing us to look around in panic.

“Will what was that?” I asked knowing the demon knew the woodland creatures better than me and might be able to identify what was clearly an animal rumble and judging by the pitch a large one.

Will’s eye darted around as he said “I have absolutely no clue but whatever it was that was not a far off sound.”

As if to prove just how close it was a hand about the size of a dumpster lid slammed down between us and red glowing eyes peered out of the darkness. I looked at the eyes and suddenly felt stomach wrenching terror my vision became blurry and when I looked at Will he was hobbling towards me covered in maroon blood his pinkish red innards being barely held in with his hand as he reach his other hand out to me saying something but my ears weren’t working as I instinctively grabbed the gore covered hand feeling a sudden flood of tears running down my face when it was like I was  jerked around roughly and registered the scenery moving and shook my head when I realized the hand I was being dragged by was a pale cream instead of slate gray and looked to see my body running out the forest when it peered back at me its pale blue cats eyes looking worried.

My body started talking sounding like me but with an over lay of Will’s voice “Goddamn Gremgoblin I thought Stanford contained that thing in his bunker. Sorry about the sudden possession but it was easier taking control of you then trying to make sure you were keeping up with me. It shouldn’t follow us past the forest border for some reason it doesn’t like going near town.”

I floated alongside my body as it finally slowed down as we reached the gates of the Gleeful mansion and wandered in finding the front hallway deserted “God this is weird almost disturbing if I think about it but guess it couldn’t be helped I rather you run me home than let me get eaten. Now unhand my body before someone sees you.”

As if bad luck was constantly walking in the room when it wasn’t wanted Stanford stepped into the hallway and snapped “Mason where is Will Mabel said you took him on your task I don’t recall giving you permission to take him with you.”

Will sweated nervously in my body afraid to speak or look at Stanford knowing he was pretty much fucked either way and my uncle not being the most patient man in the world grabbed my shoulder and spun my body around hissing “Look at me when I’m talk…”

His eyes locked with Will’s blue cat eyes making his own eyes light up in fury as he took his glove off and roughly pressed his hand against my forehead forcing out a little blue triangle Will as I was now looking in the eyes of my pissed uncle when he snarled softly “Go to you room Mason a feel really lucky at least one of you is getting off lightly.”

He walked over to a humanoid Will and grabbed his silver horn dragging the struggling demon by it as I scramble off to my room feeling a vengeful anger boil in the pit of my stomach knowing Will was going to be tortured for saving me also knowing I was pretty much powerless to do anything to stop Stanford. As if answering an unspoken prayer my computer pinged and I walked over to it.

_Hey boy you there?_

I frowned finding the user of the chat was a bit of a confidant of mine who went by the single initial “F” but other than that all I knew was he worked with my uncle eons ago and didn’t particularly like him though I don’t think anyone who knew Stanford’s real personality could feel anything but disgust for him unless they were of the same twisted mindset.

I quickly typed, _Of course what be the nature of this conversation._

His reply was, _I was bored. Figured I would take my chances and see if you were hiding from Ford in your study or your room._

That was the weird thing about F for as salty and fed up with people as he sounded he was pretty sociable if you could keep his interest in a conversation. He often seemed like he liked schooling me in the ways of the supernatural and arcane stuff because as he said “You’re a lot like Ford if he had morals or even a code of ethics.” I was actually eager to meet him but every time I proposed a face to face he shot me down with things like “It’s too dangerous.” or “I would rather not take chances with your life kid.” This made me think F knew things about Stanford that Stanford would probably bury him to keep in the dark.

I nervously typed, _hey F how long did you work with or for Stanford?_

There was a pause when he typed back, _Unusual for you to be interested in a man you expressed so much hatred and willingness to ignore but it would have been between the years of late 1979 and the early winter of 1982 after that I walked out on him when he did something to me concerning that creepy black horned monster._

Confused I typed, _You’re talking about Spherius right Will’s brother?_

He responded, _you’re kidding me something like that is allowed to have a name?_

I flung my hands towards the computer screen with an exasperated “Thank you!”

Suddenly my computer pinged again, _Anyway yeah think that’s what Ford called him cause honestly the only one I cared about was Will poor thing didn’t deserve what happened to him and should be a picture of ethics for demons everywhere pretty bad when a mortal man is eviler than a demon then again that nasty twin of his was probably just as bad if not worse._

I took a chance and asked, _Any background history on Will and Stanford you would be willing to share because I share in your sentiments on Will being pure and undeserving of Stanford’s bullshit._

F took a while to type back figuring he was typing a novel when my computer pinged, _Undeserving of Ford’s bullshit I can agree with. Pure eh…not very much he had his own warped opinions and ideas most of which I would happily defend over that psychotic owls any day. Honestly when I moved into the mansion in late 1979 Will was already there and we acquire his twin about early 1980 when Will clued us in on his brother being dangerous when left to his own devices so Ford “for everyone’s safety” worked with Will to capture him and put him under a contract so he had no choice but to listen to us. That was a stressful couple of years especially since he is really only active at night and late in the day making sleeping or any type of evening relaxation almost impossible and to be blunt he probably suffers from nymphomania with how many time in a day he would try to trick or convince Ford and I into sex or some type of sexual activity and of course I would always tell him no for the fact of not trusting if he was clean or maybe not just trusting him in general. He seemed like he had a grudge towards his brother and it wasn’t just for putting a figurative collar on him though Spherius kinda hated all of us and somewhat kissed Ford’s ass to get on his good side. But enough about that abomination back to your original question. Will wasn’t in a contract while I worked for Ford he was there willingly and I’m only taking a guess but I’m sure they were in a romantic relationship with how close and affectionate they seemed with each other. Honestly there was nothing out the norm for those two most days well except Ford was a wee bit possessive about Will but always managed to convince Will it was because he cared too much and had been abandon one too many time in his life which made Will feel sympathy for the man though even I could see Ford was only gonna get worse form there but kept my mouth shut because Will seemed happy. After the incident with me, Ford and Spherius I up and left though not without leaving a letter for Will as a warning but I’ll bet you my whole bank account he never got it. Ford has no chance of finding me and to this day you’re the only Gleeful I will actively associate with since you’re damn near harmless being a mere boy with magic he doesn’t fully understand yet._

I carefully typed trying not to sound overly suspicious or accusatory, _I always find it odd you knew my gender and age demographic right off the bat I guess I can’t help but feel a little uncomfortable knowing nothing about you._

There was a slight pause, _Look kid there a reason I’m choosing the remain faceless and it’s not because I don’t trust you it’s because I don’t trust your family if I am honest I only know what you look like from taking risks and going into Gravity Falls to scope out things and it’s kinda hard to miss you cause you dress quite fancily even in town and I have seen those little shows you and your sister used to do when you were kids not much has changed about your appearance since then besides you have gotten taller and thinner. I would be putting you in needless danger if Ford ever saw me with you I only talk to you over this chat room because I know you run on a secure network separate from the mansion internet and I know this chat room is secure also plus it took me almost an entire day to break into your computer with my best software which by my tech savvy standard is impressive for a teenage boys computer cause at least I know Stanford would probably just break your computer over beating his head against the wall like the cave man he is trying to get into your kinda Fort Knox like computer…By the way you also have a somewhat respectable porn taste though I hesitate to ask...how old were you when the tentacle kink popped up on you list of fantasies?_

My face heated up in embarrassment as my mind flash back to some of the shit he probably saw, _You just forget what you saw I was a friggen teenager._

F typed back, _Aw someone embarrassed I found his collection hey kid at least I said it was somewhat respectable I could easily show you what most queer teenage boys are looking at these day making you almost feel normal by those standards._

I quickly typed in case he got any ideas knowing you could share photos over this chat, _No. No. And definitely not. I am not being shown porn of worse degrees than my collection by a man in his late fifties._

F responded, _Try late sixties I am about two years older the than Ford so I will be turning sixty eight next year._

Without thinking I typed, _Jesus I didn’t realize you were that old hopefully you don’t live alone._

F respond in record time, _You are a rude little shit you know that I barely look older than my late forty it helps when you take care of yourself and don’t stick your dick in hooker demons._

I cocked and eyebrow and typed, _Do I even wanna question the last part of the message?_

F typed back, _No. No you don’t._

I looked at the clock realizing it was getting late and decided to get the point, _So since you worked with Stanford you must have had access to his research meaning you might have an answer to my question._

F took a bit to respond before saying, _Depend on the purpose of this question I pretty much read all of Fords research from back to front so ask and I may think about answering._

I took my chances and typed, _You have an answer for breaking a demonic contract? Asking for a friend of course._

F took a while to respond, _I think I have a just the answer your friend is seeking :)_

    

 

    

 

 

   


	2. Silver and Pine Needles

<<\- ( | ) ->>

 

I woke up the next day to see a heavily bandaged Will setting my usual morning tea on the dresser while it seemed like he was avoiding my gaze. For some reason this struck a chord of anger in me seeing the injured demon and pulled myself out of bed as he quickly tried to shuffle out of my room only for me to grab his hand making him yelp and try to pull his hand away as I noticed it was also bandaged and he was missing several complete fingernails like they had been ripped out of the nail bed.

“Will don’t run from me you don’t have to tell me what happened last night your appearance tells me enough but I need you to listen. I may have the keys to your prison but it requires you to trust me.”

Will said in a scratchy voice “How would you know how to free me that’s advance magic only Master Stanford has access to there’s a reason he puts that shit under lock and key.”

I smiled “Let’s just say an old friend gave me a backstage pass to some of Ford’s research and I’m done playing that creeps game and I am pretty sure you understand he isn’t you friend anymore and are slowly if not completely getting over his shit.”

Will looked like a broken child the way his eye swam with tears and his mouth was set in a hard line when he asked “Why do you care so much you yourself said kindness only gets taken advantage of in a world like this.”

I rolled my eyes “And in the almost six years you have known me how often do you observe me talking out my ass. Honest answers are appreciated.”

Will pretended to think “I would have to say fifty percent of your opinions come directly from you rectum while ten percent are posturing and peacocking while the remaining forty percent are often genuine, agreeable and often heartfelt or justified.”

I rolled my eyes figuring asking for honesty would be met with a cheeky response on his end but walked over to my closet to get dressed pulling out a crisp sky blue button up and a black vest as well as some clean slacks proceeding to dress myself looking in the mirror as I spoke “My informant said there is no way to fully free you from Stanford but there is a way to transfer your contract to me making it my job to break it but my friend says we need more magic than just mine to achieve that saying if at my weak magic level I tried to sever the contract one of two things could happen. I would either go into a coma due to the backlash of breaking a contract as strong and built up as yours….or I would die.”

Will looked wary “Well like I have said I would rather be contracted to you with a hope of freedom than be stuck here for another thirty years hell even if I don’t get freedom at least I get a master that respects me. Though I am curious why you are putting yourself in unimaginable danger for me seeing as even if we get my contract in your hands Stanford is not going to let you keep breathing for taking me regardless of any familial connections you have to him he’s not the kind of man who gives his nice things to someone else willingly.”

I smiled at him adjusting my tie and clipping the shimmery blue amulet on it and said “You want a friend who respects you and treats you as an equal and I want a teacher who is worth his salt and isn’t constantly throwing an unflattering superiority complex in my face like I am actually impressed. We serve each other a purpose to ignore that would be stupid and a disservice to both of us. Also I never said we were remaining here after I claimed you nor did I say I was going to ask that old ragged owl permission to claim you. If Stanford was so concerned you were going to leave him he should have approached it like a scholar he thinks he is and not the man child he presents himself as.”

Will did seem intrigued by this offer when he moved closer and purred in my ear “I will go along with your plan on three conditions.”

The demons voice sent shivers down my spine and I said “Anything you want my future muse.”

He touched my face and continued “I want a filling meal, enough alcohol to get drunk…and for you to fuck me senseless on a comfortable bed.”

I choked on my own spit at the last part but readily agreed as Will straightened up and smiled “Meet me in my room in two hours Stanford should be leaving for a town hall meeting around then so we don’t have to worry about him hounding us while making plans.”

Still kinda speechless from Will’s conditions I merely nodded and he left as I quickly picked up my tea and took a sip to ease the nervous dry mouth he left me with cursing myself for letting Will get me so flustered.

 

* * *

 

Two hours felt like an eternity when suddenly a message popped up on my computer telling me the coast was clear and to head to the attic. Figuring it was Will judging by the username EquilateralSilver123 I headed to the attic and found the stairs down already and climbed up them into a spacious neatly organized room and found Will without the previous bandaging sitting on a canopy bed covered in soft looking blankets and pillows. I had never been in the demons room or really ever knew where he slept only knowing Spherius hid out in the basement due to him liking the dark.

Will patted the bed next to him and I hesitantly moved into the demons space and sat down sinking into the soft memory foam mattress when he began to speak “So I think I have reasonable plan to immobilize Stanford and get him to transfer the contract but it gonna be risky seeing as we have two obstacles that could pose a problem and a few factors that may make escape difficult.”

I nodded and said “Start with the obstacles.”

Will flicked his tongue over his lips “Well the obstacles are Spherius and Mabel.”

I scoffed “Mabel’s the simplest it would be easy to just drug her or restrain and silence her but Spherius he may be a problem he’s got all the power and similar knowledge you do with none of the morality against using it on someone who he views as a pest and trust me he hates both of us you for some unknown reason as well as strapping him in a contract and me because I won’t bend over for him like Mabel does which he takes as an insult to self-entitled godliness.”

Will got up and rifled through a couple drawers before pulling out two vials of milky green fluid and smiled almost maliciously and handed me one of the vials “Put three or four drops of this in a cup of tea and convince Mabel to drink it then gag her.”

I looked at the vial curiously “What is this stuff?”

Will smiled wider now sporting a clearly malicious grin “Pygmy Hexa blood that’s been diluted it makes a great neurotoxin though unfortunately it doesn’t silence victims so that’s kinda up to you.”

Watching the demon get excited was kind of unsettling so I asked hesitantly “This won’t kill her or poison her will it not that I care I just don’t want to be arrested for murder I want to be a spectator when she gets whacked not the cause of it.”

Will shook his head “Diluted its merely a neurotoxin its only poisonous fresh and untreated this is why Pygmy Hexa’s make great guard pets nothing is gonna attack you with it around because they will purposely defend you by trying to get bit and poison there enemies however this only occurs if you have gained the creatures loyalty.”

I curled my lip “Sounds like fickle animal.”

Suddenly something shuffled against my leg from under Will’s bed and I stiffened when Will chuckled and knelt down holding out his hand “Come here Vanilla he not going to hurt you.”

Thinking Will had a cat or some small fuzzy animal and got off the bed and knelt down so I wouldn’t spook the animal when it started to emerge and as if by a jerk reaction I slid behind Will seeing as what emerged from the bed was a large arachnid type creature about  the size of a bear cub. It was a grayish blue and looked as if it had fur covering it two round body segments. It was kind weirdly shaped for a large spider as two of it legs were on its first body segment and the other two we splayed out on its second body segment as it sat like a small dog when a little mouth between its mandibles on it oval like head opened up and a small gray tongue hung out and it panted softly before yipping like a Chihuahua and tipping it head to the side blinking all eight of it glossy blue eyes.

Will petted the spider creature “This is a Pygmy Hexa he was my pet a long time ago Stanford let me keep him as long as he didn’t become a nuisance and I took care of him myself.”

I took a deep breath and hesitantly reached out to the creature who sniffed my hand before licking it and nuzzling into the palm. Once you got past the initial shock of it technically being a large spider that acted like a dog it was actually a pretty cute and interesting creature I made me think this is why Will refused to kill spiders in the house to him it was probably like killing smaller versions of his pet.

“So what are some of the obstacles with escaping?” I asked trying to get back on topic after being distracted by Vanilla.

Will petted Vanilla’s butt and said “Well we need an untraceable escape vehicle.”

I snorted “Simple use magic to make a false license plate for my Jeep and use magic to change the color of the paint and besides if we ever get pulled over feel free to mindfuck the policemen doing so.”

Will nodded seeming okay with the first part of the plan “What about funds to support yourself Stanford controls your bank accounts enough to make it difficult to get money plus credit and debit cards are awful traceable.

I smiled “You met Stan right?”

Will nodded “Yeah he was present from about 1982 to about mid 2012 probably the nicest conman I have ever met even if he was kinda grumpy and moody cause of Stanford’s bullshit he commonly called me Twinkle Toes or Fairy Boy either because he wanted to or he commonly forgot my name.”

I smirked “Stan taught me a few tricks to evading someone you don’t want finding you plus I’m not like Mabel I will work for my funds if I have to provide the job isn’t overly demeaning or noticeably illegal.”

Will smiled “Shame I can’t hook you out and be your classy pimp.”

I whipped my head around “What was that you shit talking devil spawn!”

Will broke down laughing “Oh come now Dipper I wouldn’t be your teacher if I didn’t yank that readily available chain you leave dangling out in the open.”

I glared at him “Your glad I think you’re worth saving I have abandon men hotter than you for less.”

Will leaned forward “Hon I am the hottest you’re ever going to get you want my fine demon ass and you’re not going to take any substitutes. You’re saving me for equal parts my ass and my knowledge.”

I glared at the demon and stood up “Well best be getting to our plan I’m going to go take out the small fry that is my sister before we move onto bigger fish like Spherius and my uncle.”

Will set Vanilla aside “Spherius shouldn’t be a problem for now since he still asleep just make sure Mabel doesn’t make too much noise.”

I nodded and set out after giving Will instructions of what to pack in my Jeep from our rooms and told him to make my blue Jeep silver making him smirk and mutter something about “my shameless flattery” before setting out.  I headed to the kitchen and made two cups of tea and dripped the neurotoxin in Mabel’s carrying the cups to the parlor where she ate breakfast most mornings putting on a charming smile as I walked in.

“Morning dearest sister hope you slept well.” I said in the most sugarcoated voice I could manage.

She looked at me with a pouty look “What do you want?”

She was probably still upset about me being so nice to Will yesterday so I put a false look of shame on my face and said “I’m sorry I was rude to you yesterday I’m so shortsighted when it comes to getting Will’s knowledge that I become blind to the person who really supports me and my research and I put a servant over my own loving beautiful sister over my own best friend.”

I seriously wanted to throw up right now.

Mabel developed a sappy grin and said “I forgive you now come and eat foods still warm honestly cooking is the only thing Will can do right.”

I smiled falsely again “I made some tea though it probably sucks Will also is literally the only idiot that spends all his time perfecting something as useless as tea making skills but hey if it taste good let him have a useless skill.”

Mabel chuckled “Oh Dipper I will drink your tea if I makes you feel better useless skill or not tea is a heathier morning drink than coffee and I know how you like seeing me healthy.”

I sat down “Honestly Mabel if the world decides to be cruel and one of us has to die before the other I pray it be me first the world doesn’t deserve to lose you over me you have so much more to offer it than me.”

She took a bite of her food “Oh don’t sell yourself short Dipper you will one day become an irreplaceable member of society and peasants will flock to you and your wisdom especially having a teacher like great uncle Stanford. Having such a celebrated genius for a mentor will surely pay off.”

Now I really wanted to vomit. I kept my eye on her tea cup when finally she lifted and took a large sip.

She looked like she was thinking “Mm chai tea with honey…not a bad combination but might I recommend the natural honey next time over the store bought it always taste better in tea.”

I smiled trying to keep the smugness out of it “Of course that sounds like an excellent idea.”

She went to get up and it was almost as if you could see her body lock up as she crashed to the ground and at that point the smugness of my success was plastered all over my face “Oh you poor simpleton.”

I expected her to start screaming but she just glared at me and asked “What is the meaning of this brother?”

I picked her up and put her body in chair “Nothing personal you just an obstacle in mine and Will’s escape so you had to be dealt with promptly. By the way you don’t deserve to eat the delicious food Will makes, tea making is a very respectable art that Will taught me, I personally hope you die first cause you’re a burden to me and this world and I pray for the few years of solitude I get after you die, I used the shit honey in your tea on purpose and honestly only a blind simplistic fool would celebrate anything about a megalomaniac like Stanford Filbrick Gleeful.”

Mabel looked about ready to cry though knowing her well enough they were probably crocodile tears to get me to cave and help her in which I responded by gagging her with a cloth napkin and picked her light body up and set it in a chest before looking down at her “Also you’re not very pretty and you’re not very smart and I have a better best friend in Will then I have ever had in you so don’t flatter yourself in thinking you mean jack to me.”

I closed the lid and locked it just in case the neurotoxin wore off and proceeded to go find Will who I saw slinking out of the basement his long powder blue hair undone and his shirt ripped but he smiled triumphantly.

I walked up to him “That was quick thought Spherius would be more of a hassle even for you.”

Will smirked “He would have been had he not been hungover from what looked like five bottles of wine though he still woke up when I went to stab him with the syringe filled with the neurotoxin.”

I lifted an eyebrow “You sure that’s gonna hold him?”

Will nodded “Positive we are affected by any poisons or toxins out of our dimension just not yours trust me kid Geonyx are hard to kill but we are not invincible if you have the right knowledge.”

We walked into Ford’s office “I still wouldn’t fuck with you even if I had the right knowledge. Being smart is one thing being successful and outthinking a million year old demon is another.”

He chuckled “Ya know I’m not a million years old to be honest I am about 1062 years old by human standards I only say I’m older than your universe as a posturing technique. If I am perceived as predating you creation you question me less but my dad are the only one that can honestly say he predate your universe. I mean by my species standards I am relatively young for a Geonyx demon.”

I gave him a weird look “Your species sounds astounding with its longevity humans are lucky if they make it past one hundred years old.

Will looked over Ford’s whiskey shelf and said “Humans are such a frail species with everything that can kill them as opposed to a Geonyx. Your bones are brittle, your skin is like paper and you have such a short window to live your life I find it sad really especially with how fond of human I can be sometimes. It hard to know after such a short time your body will break down and deprive you of simple joys such as walking and intimacy. We Geonyx’s get old but we never lose our step and energy yes our body will slow down but not to the point of the deterioration you humans are faced with.”

Will started spiking every bottle of whiskey on the shelf smiling “He is going to want a drink when he gets home from dealing with the townspeople or “close minded peons” as he calls them. I’m not going to leave any room for this to fail cause if it does I’m just gonna knife him then sew his mouth shut and break his kneecaps then transfer my contract to you.”

I lifted an eyebrow at the level of violence coming out of Will’s mouth and said “I have no problem taking that route sounds much more satisfying.”

Will chuckled darkly “Let’s not overdo it little one we’re still going to leave a lasting impression but I’m aiming for more psychological than physical like you said it last longer.”

I just smirked when the front door slammed and Will grabbed me and shoved me in a coat closet before Ford came through the door looking irritated and impatiently snapped his fingers at Will making me grind my teeth to see Will treated like a dog but nonetheless understood immediately what he wanted and poured him a glass of whiskey gracefully handing it to him with a flat expression and tried not to stare as the dumb old owl knocked it back and stood up looking out the window.

“People are fools Will led by higher functioning fools. This town doesn’t see what a great leader I would be there all afraid to elect me because I’m rich and influential and they want someone who they’re convinced will help the less able the less gifted. I would rather do away with them honestly. I’m not saying we kill all the stupid people just remove the warning labels and let the problem sort itself out.” Will looked impatient when Ford tried to turn around and appeared to be unable to change his position from leaning on the window sill.

Ford growled “I can’t move!”

Will disappeared and reappeared in front of him and said as he pushed him in a chair “Of course you can’t that’s the point.”

I came out of the closet (no pun intended I have been out since I was 14) and joined Will mockingly smiling at my uncle as he glared at both of us and opened his mouth to no doubt order Will to do something but was met with the demon fixing a strip of duct tape over his mouth silencing him. I pulled out the book F had sent to my PO Box and flipped to the page with a smirk.

“You are the most obnoxious self-centered human being in the world no wonder all you can get is one night stands and booty calls. Don’t worry we’re not going to kill you we are just going to make you feel as powerless as you made us feel.” I said drawing the circle around him and one for myself connecting me to Will.

Fords eyes looked nervously at the array surrounding him when his eyes widen in alarm as I smiled at him “So you seem to pick up on what’s going on here.”

Ford started making angry loud muffled noises behind the duct tape as we hurried through the transfer Will reading the incantation while Ford practically screamed as I grabbed his hand and took his amulet clipping it to my tie feeling Wills power flow through my veins as I looked at my hands “This feels amazing like pure energy flowing through me.”

Will chuckle “And if you keep proving to be a good boy you may get to experience a more unique feeling than that but we will talk more about that in the future.”

I looked at Ford smiling as he stared venomously at me his eyes having dulled to a steel blue and filled with murderous hate “Well Will if you want to say goodbye I will give you some privacy.”

Will smiled like a shark “Yeah it’s probably a good idea you hang outside.”

I walked outside of the office hanging around until I heard loud moan like growling and what sounded like muffled sobs of pain as well as the odd thumping before it went silent and Will came slipping out smiling sinisterly while doing up his belt and looked at me “Okay I am ready to go.”

He walked past me leaving me feeling slightly disturbed and shivering as I looked back at Ford office and power walked after him. We barely got to the door when out of nowhere a set of knives came hurtling at Will and without thinking I pushed him out of the way taking one in the leg and two more gashing my arm open.

There was a loud insane laughter and we looked up to see Spherius perched on the upstairs railing smiling as he said “Aww not going to say goodbye to your own brother?”

Will stood in front of me “Go away we are not interested in you anymore.”

Spherius chuckled “As much as I’m willing to put aside you tried to drug me but drugged a shadow clone I can’t let you go for other reasons. As much as I could let you walk out that door and out of my hair as I assert myself as Fordsy’s best boy I don’t think he would be willing to let you go until you’re no longer breathing so unfortunately I am going to have to kill you if I want nice things.”

Spherius dived at Will with onyx claws and swiped at him as Will deflecting with short swords he pulled out of nowhere. They fought for a good ten minutes Will seeming to have the upper hand especially in daylight where Spherius was weakest which seemed to be pissing Spherius off knowing full well he was at a disadvantage and turned to going after me only for me to summon a slick of oil to throw him off his charge run and he slipped in a desperate attempt to regain his footing only for Will to grab him in a choke hold and cruelly snap his neck dropping his lifeless body and picking me up hurrying to the Jeep and setting me in the passenger seat.

Looking at my wounds I was bleeding really badly which prompted Will to say “We need to seek out medical attention or you gonna be weak from all that blood loss I need to get you to a hospital.”

“No not a good idea to take me to any hospital in Oregon.” I said wincing in pain.

“Why not we don’t have time to hit an out of state one by then you be severely anemic.” Will said a panicked edge creeping into his usually calm and level voice.

I growled “Ford has his fingers in damn near every hospital in Oregon we show up in one he will know I can’t take that risk. He could say your kidnapping a minor regardless that I’m eighteen knowing that dick waffle he will make them think I am kid or worse he will get me labeled as incompetent so he’s my permanent guardian there is no fucking end to the list of petty malicious shit he can do to make sure I never defy him again and you’re forever stuck to the bottom of his boot.”

Will white knuckled the wheel “Got any friends who can do medical shit?”

I thought for a moment “We should find the Pines family specifically Pacifica Pines’s family her dad even for the hippy he is a rather good medical practitioner and we have a promise to help each other out if shit were to hit the fan for either of us seeing as Preston is a rather ballsy fellow whose got a bit of a underground smear campaign going against Ford that’s why he can’t win a single goddamn mayoral election cause people trust the town hippy more the they do the town pretty boy however if Ford ever found this out he would most likely murder Preston and make it look like an accident.”

Will looked at me “I noticed you call him Ford more often than Stanford like before.”

I snorted “He hates his name being shortened I made that mistake years ago by calling him great uncle Ford and got cuffed on the head for it and told to call him Stanford. I figured it would be a great way to show the old goat doesn’t control me anymore.”

Will nodded when he asked “Not that you have to tell me right away but it has been bugging me where you got that transfer ritual from not many people have access to that kind of magic especially anyone who may be connected to you since Ford’s paranoia would have made sure nobody who ever showed any disdain for him would be able to separate me and him since I’m his only source of magic he can intimidate people with.”

I side eyed him trying to figure out how much I should tell him not remembering F saying I had to keep this all a secret but something about the way F spoke of Will told me that he knew Will personally but was reluctant for the demon to know his involvement especially since I had seen pictures of Will and Ford predating 1979 so judging by F bringing up Will and Ford appearing romantically involved Will was probably here long before F showed up and knowing how much Will despises Ford as of now it was a Russian Roulette game of how Will would take me telling him his freedom was the product of me consorting with one of Ford’s old colleagues.

I leaned against the window feeling dizzy already from the blood loss and said “I have more able bodied associates than you think Will I haven’t survived this long by being ill equipped to one day seize my independence and in the process ruin Ford even if it is just the small victory of taking one of his sources of power.”

Will started to say “I’m just curious….”

Without meaning for it to sound like an order I snapped “No more questions Will.”

Will immediately went silent and continued driving until we reached the ranch house on the outskirts of the busy urban town and pulled into the drive way as I pulled out a cellphone and dialed Pacifica’s number as Will was about to shift into a human façade when I looked at him and said “Don’t disguise yourself let them trust your true face.”

Will looked at me nervously but listened as I heard Pacifica pick up the phone “Hello? Dipper is that you in my driveway?

I chuckled “Well it’s me and a friend brace yourself when you see him he is a bit of an odd looking fellow.”

Pacifica like the sharp girl she was said worriedly “Are you okay you sound tired?”

I smiled to myself hearing the devoted concern in her voice and said “Not to worry you but if you have someone who can come out and greet us whose not squeamish when it comes to blood that would be fantastic.”

Pacifica was silent before there was a clatter like she dropped her phone and in seconds the front door banged open revealing a curvy blonde girl in cutoff capris and a tie dye tee charging towards my Jeep with equal parts concern and exasperation her thick ponytail whipping behind her almost hitting a young man with brown hair sticking out from under a truckers cap in the face as he pulled on his powder blue and black hoodie and hiked his black cargo shorts up his dull blue eyes also filled with concern though unlike Pacifica they were also filled with fear upon eyeing Will sitting stock still in full demon form in the driver’s seat.

Like expected she said shrilly “Mason Stanton Gleeful I swear to god if you done anything reckless….”

Her threat was cut short as she threw the Jeep door open only to see my blood soaked shirt and hands as her face turned red in frustration when there was a loud thud and the young man whose name was Gideon went down hard.

Pacifica looked like she wanted to slap me but instead dragged me out of the car saying to Will “If you could grab my cousin that would be super.”

Will hopped out of the car and grabbed Gideon slinging him over his shoulder like the rotund boy barely weighed anything though I am positive Will could bench press multiple Gideon’s with little to no effort.

We entered the house and Will flopped Gideon on the couch and looked at me “I am going to go put a barrier on the property to prevent Spherius from getting in if he wakes up from his little nap.”

I lifted an eyebrow “Nap? You fucking snapped his neck he should be dead.”

Will looked at me flatly “Geonyx demons are harder to kill than that snapping ones neck will just stun them for a undetermined amount of time and the shock will knock them out but technically once they gain enough awareness back and can force there injured body to move it’s like a human putting a broken nose back in place.”

Pacifica shivered “Geez you guys must be damn near immortal then.”

Will smirked “Far from it Miss Pines we can die from injuries and old age just like any other creature except we are hardier and it takes a lot of damage to our body to kill us or a well-placed blow and we have a rather lengthy life span the oldest Geonyx I have probably encounter in my life was give or take 8500 human years old which makes me relatively young at 1062 years old I only sell humans the “I’m older than your universe” line so they will listen to me if they think I predate their existence but truthfully I was born over 900 years after human existed. I taught your species about the purity and safety of light while my brother taught you to have a healthy fear and respect of the darkness though nowadays he garners more fear than respect.”

Will looked like he was spacing out before snapping back to attention and smiled in an almost plastic way trying to put Pacifica at ease “Well I will be outside if you need anything.”

Will disappeared outside and Pacifica set to work on me yanking the knife I had left in my leg out making me screech startling Gideon awake who looked around “I had the weirdest dream Dipper and some pastel monster showed up in what looked like his Jeep.”

Will came bounding in smiling “There all done Spherius shouldn’t be able to step on the property at all.”

Gideon sagged in defeat “Can’t it just be a dream for once why does all the weird shit that happens have to be fricken real.”

I rolled my eyes “Gee Gideon you only live in the epicenter of weird one would think you would have accepted the reality of your location by now.”

Gideon gave me that stupid weepy look “Why do you always have to be a sarcastic ass when I am panicking.”

I gave an annoyed sigh “You would have no reason to panic if you would accept that you live in Gravity Falls and it should come as no surprise that weird shit here is about as normal as it gets but nooooo you deny, deny, deny like you’re really going to be right one day or your anxiety is actually going to be honest with you.”

Pacifica smacked me on my uninjured arm “Dipper be nice I was scared of this shit too at one point your fricken sister is one anomaly I am still scared shitless of.”

I huffed “Not my fault he’s still a sniveling little nitwit who hasn’t learned from you after being around you his entire life.”

Pacifica frowned and dumped rubbing alcohol over my leg wound causing me to go rigid at the burning pain of it disinfecting as she said flatly “What’s that Dipper I can’t quite hear you over the sound me cleaning out your leg wound.”

I hissed through my teeth “Jesus Christ sadist much?

Pacifica smiled sweetly and booped me on the nose “Only if it helps teach you manners.”

Eventually she got me patched up and gave me a shirt and pair of pants from her dad’s closet and we sat in the living room while Will made all of us tea.

Pacifica took a sip of her tea and hummed happily “This is delicious Will I enjoy tea more than coffee like dad drinks so many more flavors to pick through than you average can of bean juice.”

Will chuckled “I have always preferred my leaf juice too I find tea can do so much more for your health than coffee can.”

Pacifica looked at Gideon who was staring nervously into his cup causing Pacifica to elbow him in the ribs and hiss “Be polite and take a sip Gideon.”

Gideon whined “What if it’s toxic Paz how can you be so unquestioningly trusting of a cup of tea made by demon especially one that used to serve Mabel.”

Will chuckled “Oh my dear boy if I wanted you dead there are millions of other quicker and less noticeable ways I could do it plus unless I hate you AND you pique my interest I usually don’t associate with my prey this long or tell them I am going to kill them so if I have been polite to you this long and I’m saying all this to you it’s because I genuinely like you and mean you no harm.”

Gideon gulped and looked at Pacifica who raised an eyebrow and took a sip before wheezing “Not bad…”

Will smiled in a soft manner “I make excellent cookies too if I could peruse your kitchen for ingredients we could whip up a batch or two to destress a bit.”

Gideon blinked before smiling and getting up “Yeah I can show you where Paz keeps all her baking goods.”

They got up and went into the kitchen leaving me and Pacifica alone when she asked “So how did you guys escape and how in the world are you friends with a demon?”

I took another sip of my tea before saying with a smile “Oh you’re going to enjoy this story.”

I told her everything that had transpired in the last couple hours only to come to the conclusion of my story as she burst out laughing “Wow so right now Mabel paralyzed in a chest because you gave her the supportive brother routine?”

I smiled and lifted an eyebrow “Never took you as someone who found joy in others misfortune.”

Pacifica chuckled “You’re not wrong but Mabel is a whole different story I guess after she tried to kill me when we were kids I just stopped caring about being her friend you can only care so much about a person who give zero shits about your wellbeing also I never liked how she treated you she is just suffocating cause she can’t fathom that you’re allowed to have meaningful relationships outside her.”

I leaned back in my chair “Can’t exactly argue with that logic I guess I stopped caring about my sister around that time too. I started to see that to get ahead in the world you must make meaningful connections human kind is a rather pack oriented species to thrive you must have a group of supporter who take a care of each other and further each other goals.”

Pacifica chucked softly “So like a family but less blood and more common ground and comradery?”

I looked at her and said “Exactly people are of the ridiculous idea that only blood equals family but the most fascinating and depressing thing you learn growing up is not only is blood irrelevant in the grand scheme of things but some blood also has a high chance of betraying you if you do something that they don’t agree with. I would rather have the pack mentality of friends then the hive mind of family.”

Pacifica patted my knee “I will always be part of your pack Dipper.”

We eventually got up and went into the kitchen to see Will and Gideon rifling through cookbooks while the oven cooked what was no doubt cookies from the sweet smell permeating the toasty kitchen as Will said to Gideon “I like to add a bit of vanilla to my cookies it gives it a nice flavor.” 

Gideon nodded when he looked up to see both Pacifica and I looking at them humorously when Will looked up too and asked “So is it okay if we stay here overnight we promise we will be out of your hair by tomorrow.”

Pacifica looked surprised before smiling “Your welcome to stay longer if you want my dad’s out of town at a farmer’s convention so me and Gideon have the house to ourselves since Gideon’s dad kicked him out when he turned 17 so he lives here now.”

I rolled my eyes “Typical Buddy Pines would rather save a nickel than spend it on his own kid people like him are what I consider sub human and undeserving of the nice things they have.”

Gideon gave me a weird dopey grin “Aww you do care about me.”

I glared at Gideon “Shut up Gideon I tolerate you there’s a difference.”

Will snickered “Oh don’t lie you big softy you have a heart of pure gold.”

I snarled at Will “You can shut the fuck up William no one asked for your opinion.”

Will mock offended gasped and said “Wow you don’t have to be so mean just because you want to bury your nice guy side like you buried those Playgirl magazines I found in your closet when you were fifteen.”

My face flamed red and Gideon smirked “What’s this about you having women’s porn magazines in your closet Dipper?”

I hissed “Will is lucky I need him but you Gideon I have no qualms about putting you in a hole in your uncle’s cornfield.”

Pacifica piped up “Absolutely not Dipper…”

Gideon smiled “yeah what…

Pacifica continued “You would kill my father’s corn and that would cost a lot of money.

I snickered as Gideon’s face fell in a look of betrayal as he mutter “Good to know where your friggen priorities lie Paz.”

He and Will went back to baking after Gideon mutter about Will being the only nice person in the house and me and Pacifica went to sit on the porch to watch the clouds which started to look dark signaling an impending storm.

Pacifica looked at me “So was Will serious about the women’s nudie magazines in your closet?”

I face palmed and groaned “If I say yes will you drop it?”

Pacifica rolled her eyes “I don’t see why you feel the need to be evasive with me after all we have been through.”

I crossed my arms and huffed “It is perfectly reasonable to not want to talk about the porn mags my demon butler found in my closet.”

Pacifica chuckled “That wasn’t what I was getting at I look at hentai on my smart phone no one would be surprised you have dirty magazines in your closet.”

I lifted an eyebrow “Then what am I being so evasive about Pacifica?”

Pacifica face palmed “You act like I’m blind and my hair color actually says something about my intelligence Dipper but I know your gay or some form of queer though my suspicions mostly fall on gay seeing as you seem like you have no interest in women past friends.”

I looked at Pacifica fierce expression and looked back at the sky “Okay I guess I have been a little evasive and I should have trusted you with this knowledge when I was sure it was true. I’m sorry if it feels like a lied to you or led you on if you were romantically interested in me.”

Pacifica snorted “Nah your good Dip I’m pretty sure guys don’t appeal to me I mean boobs are so much nicer and I can share clothes and make up with my girlfriend plus being raised around guys and on a farm there’s not much room to be lady.”

I started laughing “You like tits and I like dick wow guess were a couple of wierdos.”

Pacifica broke down in snorting laughter “Yeah we just a couple weird jellybeans.”

We both fist bumped and sat out there talking until late at night when Gideon popped out “Hey you guys coming in or gonna play gossip girl all night cause Will just made bacon burgers and homemade fries with a bowl of garlic asparagus and if you two don’t come in now I am eating both your burgers.”

My eyes widened at the mention of unhealthy greasy food I never got to eat because of my health conscious vain ass family and scrambled after Gideon like a charging rhino snarling “You lay one grubby paw on my burger and I don’t give a flying fuck what Pacifica says I will feed your corpse to the pigs after a strangle you.”

We sat down at the dinner table as Will served the food and I dug in groaning in absolute enjoyment as Will chuckled “Would you like us to give you and that burger a little privacy?”

I looked up wiping the condiments off my face with a napkin and swallowed the chunk of bread and meat in my mouth “Do you know how long it’s been since I have had food like this?”

Will smirked “Apparently too long since it sounds like you making sweet love to that burger.”

Everyone at the table laughed as I gave them a pouty face when we finished dinner and Will brought out cookies and Pacifica cracked open a bucket of chocolate ice cream as we all took spoon and a mutter “I am a happy little piggy…”

Later that night Pacifica set the couch bed for me and looked at Will “Um…do you even sleep? Not that I worry about you being awake in the house I mean we all trust you but I worry you will get bored with us human sleeping for the next eight hours?”

Will waved his hand “While I often require less sleep than a human I am perfectly content sleeping for that long truthfully today has been very draining and I would like to rest my body longer than three hours.”

Pacifica handed him some pillows and blankets “Alright we will wake you up when we get up in the morning. Fair warning our rooster Thomas is noisy around 9am so don’t be surprised if your woken up around then he usually shuts up after about five minute when he realizes no one cares about his less than charismatic alarm.”

“Noted.” Will said as he set his pillows and blankets next to mine.

Before Pacifica disappeared up the stairs she smirked “And no gay hanky panky on the couch you two neither me nor Gideon want to be woken up by Dipper being rammed up the rear.”

“PACIFICA!” I yelped.

Will chuckled “Don’t worry I will gag him.”

“WILL!” I screeched.

Pacifica rolled her eyes and said “Good night you two.”

She disappeared up the stairs where we heard a bedroom door close as I growled “Why is everyone convinced I am going to be taking you dick and not the other way around.”

Will rolled his eyes and shook his head “It should be obvious my sweet Starpine I am taller and look ten time more mature and you look like my adorable rich little twink.”

I snapped “Get in the damn bed Will.”

Will was immediately on me in the bed smirking “Okay love I am in the bed now what?”

My mouth felt dry with the smirking demon leaning over me his long powder blue hair tickling my face as his fluffy bangs shadowed his eyes in a seductive manner making me have to steel myself to retain dominance as I said in an authoritative tone “On your back with your pants off and your legs spread.”

Will chuckled and did as he was told “I thought Miss Pacifica said no gay hanky panky on the couch?”

I smiled looking at Will's nice slate gray thighs and said “Then I suggest you keep quiet so she has no reason to believe we disobeyed her.”

I leaned down and kissed his thighs licking at the plush flesh before biting into the fat making Will have to cover his mouth before he moaned as I started to suck bruises into the gray chub marking each thigh thoroughly looking up at Will who had his head thrown back with his eyes rolling back in his head and his hand securely fastened over his mouth.

I smiled up at him slyly “Enjoying yourself Will?”

Will breathed out “You’re a vile evil little boy and I hope you understand that.”

I snickered “Oh but Will you wouldn’t have anyone else marking these gorgeous thighs of yours but me would you?”

Will smiled “Shame your about as vanilla as the ice cream I like.”

I frowned at the jab and looked at the bulge in his boxer briefs and lifted an eyebrow when it seemed like the bulge was…moving? I pulled Will’s underwear down only to be greeted by a writhing maroon tentacles and felt a little off put by the creepily wriggling dick when Will smirked down at me.

“Commentary? Questions? Directions?” He smirked as my eyes followed the tentacles movement.

I touched the tentacle watching it react and curl around my fingers the smooth reddish purple skin covered in a light slimy fluid I could only assume was precum with how Will was panting his face covered in the same reddish purple tint as his dick. Will seemed like he was sensitive since I was barely touching him and he was panting like  dog in heat his hips twitching so I gently wrapped my hand around the slimy appendage and pumped it a little watching Will’s eye close and his hand cover his mouth again. Part of me felt victorious for having Will in this position making those face however part of me felt a burning anger at the thought that this may be the first time in a while Will has ever enjoyed himself in an activity like this because of Ford. He didn’t deserve to be at everyone’s mercy. Will deserved to be happy and worshipped for the omnipotent god he was. I was going to do just that.

“You deserve so much more than this Will.” I said softly.

Will didn’t have any time to respond as I started working my mouth on his cock making the demon have to roughly press his hand over his mouth to quiet the loud moans as I dragged my tongue up the thick base all the way to the thinner tip before taking the whole length in my mouth finding the taste of Will to be a mixture of sweet and slightly salty. Will’s other hand combed through my hair grabbing the unruly brown curls as his hips slightly bucked forcing me to quickly relax my gag reflex so I wouldn’t choke on the demons cock sliding in and out of my mouth. Not that I would ever admit it to Will’s face but it almost felt good to have the demon use my mouth like this like I was giving him a bit of his godly dignity back when he filled my mouth up to the base of his cock and held me there before a thick warm stream of come filled my mouth with same sugary salt flavor as his precum this time much more pronounced and heavier. He slowly pulled out of my mouth his dick covered in a silvery sheen as my mouth was left filled with the warm substance that I could feel trickle down my throat so I closed my eyes and swallowed the whole mouthful before breathing out and wiping my mouth my hand smeared with a silver substance which by process of elimination had to be Will’s come. God demons were weird first tentacle dicks now come that looks like silver craft paint I was equal parts afraid and intrigued to find out more about how Will’s biology worked. I pulled the demons underwear up and bedded down beside him running my tongue over my mouth.”

Will asked softly “Is there anything I can do for you Dipper?”

I turned and kissed him on the lips “Hold me while I sleep and keep my dreams pleasant.”

Will smiled softly and pecked me on my birthmark “Of course master anything for you.”

Will curled his body protectively around mine and held me close lulling me into a deep but warm sleep.


End file.
